Mobile devices are often used to capture events as they are happening and share the events with friends or family who cannot be there in person. A typical way this is done is to capture an image and attach the image to an SMS/MMS message. Video calls are another way to share current events, and video-teleconferencing is becoming quite popular.
However, because of limited bandwidth, a video call typically sacrifices resolution to improve frame rate, which gives the remote person a “blurry” view of the world. While this may be acceptable for a traditional video call in which two people (or possibly groups) communicate over desktop or laptop computers, such a blurry view fails to work well in other scenarios.
For example, scenarios such as video-assisted shopping, apartment viewing, or lecture attendance, where the remote person may want to more carefully examine an object or the like, do not work well with blurry video calls. Such scenarios are increasingly enabled by mobile devices that take video communication into real-world environments. In general, this is because current network bandwidth connectivity limits the quality of the video signal that can be transmitted, and because mobile devices are often subject to a lot of motion as users carry and handle their mobile devices.